


Big Fun by cantaloupe part two

by dogiest_doge



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, FaceFucking, Feminization, JD is gay, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, no homo tho, public sex ?, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogiest_doge/pseuds/dogiest_doge
Summary: I'm creating a sequel to this because I read it yesterday and loved it. Basically JD gets w r e c k e d.





	Big Fun by cantaloupe part two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantaloupe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantaloupe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Big Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525082) by [cantaloupe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantaloupe/pseuds/cantaloupe). 



> This is my first time publishing smut so oof don't judge my weird ass writing ability. I also added some uhhhh other things that are more toward my taste because I'm a lesbian :D. Anyway I got a bit ooc halfway through so heck.
> 
> edit: okay correction i am bi. also this fucking sucks i wrote this at two am while high on too much kraft macaroni. i’m trying to fix it rn but i stg i hate my own writing ew cringe

Jason slurped his slushie idly, one hand toying with the straw in his mouth. He had proposed another "brojob" session with the two jocks who'd been occupying his time lately. He scoffed at the stupidity of the two. How exactly did he fall in love with them again? Kurt has agreed first, ending his enthusiasm with "no homo though." Ram wasn't quite as sold. He would only agree to it if JD would wear something similar to last time ("it's less gay if he's wearing a skirt bro!" "yeah no homo!") An elderly lady gave him a small smile as she passed him. The woman would have most likely hit him with her cane if she knew what was lying beneath his trenchcoat. He started moving to throw away the empty cup before a familiar voice pierced through the quiet air of the cemetery. 

"Hey Kurt the fag did show up!" the blond shouted, his voice slightly slurred. Did they really need to drink before this?

"Look at you leaning against that tree like you're cool or something. Heads up: Losers can't be cool.

"I suppose that would mean I'm hot, yes? The two of you seemed to think so at that party last week. No homo though, isn't that right?" JD flashed his signature smirk.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"He'd probably enjoy it!" The two started to bicker among themselves.

"Now gentlemen, did we forget the purpose of this meeting?" Jason cut in.

"Yeah yeah. We should've gone to my house so we could watch porn!" Ram groans.

"Like dead bodies will turn us on! You got another weird kink you need to tell us about?"

JD had enough of their bullshit. He wanted to slap them, or better yet shoot their brains out. But angry jocks and dead bodies are both something that can't fuck him, so instead he walked closer to the brunet. He grabbed the front of his letterman jacket and slammed his lips into the others. He let out a surprised grunt. After a few seconds of light kissing, Jason started to prod his tongue at the other boy's lips. That seemed to snap him out of it. He pushed Jason off of him.

"What the hell dude?! That was so gay!" he said as he wiped his mouth off with his sleeve.

"Man can't you just get us off without all that romance gay shit? How much of a fag are you?" the other spits at him (quite literally.) Instead of responding, the newer student started unbuttoning his trench coat. Both jocks stopped breathing as he revealed what was underneath. For an outcast, he certainly had good taste in lingerie. He was clad in a purple lace crop top that barely concealed his chest, a black pleated skirt that was definitely too short to have been bought in stores, and thigh high stockings that matched his shirt being held up by garter clips. Mesmerized, the two stared at him like a dog to a juicy steak. His face burned as he waited for the inevitable insults to come. Ram was the first to move, walking behind him to grope at his plump ass. Kurt remained still before whispering a soft "fuck it." and taking the taller's lips into his own. The quarterback ran his hands along the purple trim of the fancy shirt. They slipped under to flick over his nipples, getting firmer and firmer as they hardened under his touch. JD let out a soft sigh at a particularly good rub. Meanwhile Ram's hands were tracing along his waistband, dipping in and out to touch the skin there. He moved lower and lower, moving to run his fingers along his thighs. Kurt decided to rake his short nails down his chest and Ram gave his ass a hard  _ smack _ , the double assault made his knees go weak as he let out a high pitched whine. All movement ceased; JD mentally smacked himself and waited for the insults to come.

"Do you like it when I play with your tits princess?" Kurt's voice lowered. JD's entire face went beet purple as he nodded vigorously. Ram lifted the skirt to reveal bright purple panties as well. The linebacker palmed his leaking cock through the lace. JD's whimpering grew in volume.

"Damn, you're leaking like a girl. You're so wet for us aren't you doll?" Ram whispered. He lowered his mouth to suck at his neck. With Ram distracting JD, Kurt shoved his hand down the latter's pants and started to thumb the head of his cock like he would do to a clit. JD full on screamed at that and  _ damn did he want to hear that sound again. _

"Please *gasp* fuck me *pant* I already prepped before I came here there's lube in my coat pocket  _ pleasepleasefuckmyassohmygod _ " JD begged. 

"Heh, that's gay." Ram teased. Jason tried to shoot him a glare but it ended up just looking like puppy eyes. "Besides, fags don't get to cum so easily. Get on your knees." Jason never bent down faster in his life. The two jocks gave each other a look before they both pulled out their lengths. JD leaned forward to take Ram into his mouth. He just hoped he wouldn't choke like last time. He started to suck on the tip before he felt his hair being seized and yanking him so he was face to face with his groin. He felt himself being pulled back away before being slammed back down and all he could do was squeeze his thighs and try not to choke. Soon he felt another hand grab at his scalp and pull him away from the other's dick and onto theirs. He was switched back and forth between them and he didn't know whose cock was in his mouth and his throat was closing up and dear god did he want to touch himself but he wanted to be a good boy  _ but fuck he needed to cum so badly _ . He swallowed around the cock in his mouth which caused the current boy assaulting his mouth to pull out and frantically run his hand up and down his length before spilling his seed all over his face. JD kept his mouth open as the other finished on him as well and started to lap up all he could off his face. 

The two weren't the best football players on the team for nothing, as they certainly had high stamina. Immediately his panties were being torn off and he was bent over someone he couldn't care less about's headstone. He felt the familiar chill of lube being poured onto his hole before he was soon being pounded into. His whole body rocked with each thrust and his dick was rubbing against the stone which should've hurt but it was somehow making everything better. JD was flipped over to see the face of Ram with his legs thrown over his shoulders. Just as he thought it couldn't get any better Ram wrapped his hand around his throat and  _ holy shit JD never felt better in his life holy fuck.  _ He whined and thrashed and screamed and moaned as he felt his own release approaching. Yet Ram was pulling out of him but before he could complain about the emptiness he was flipped over by Kurt and fucked from behind. He tried keeping himself up but he soon fell to be on resting on his forearms with his ass in the air. He was being fucked like a bitch in heat. A few thrusts later he was being pull up so he was on his knees with a dick shoved in his mouth. Despite being very willing to bottom, he couldn't cum from just his ass alone. JD tried to whine around the cock in his throat but the vibrations sent Ram locking up and cumming into the other boy's mouth. Trying to be good, Jason attempted to swallow all he was given, but it ended up leaking out of his mouth. Not long after his ass was being filled and for the first time ever the sensation alone was enough to send JD tumbling off the edge as well. With a scream of Kurt and Ram's names, he released all over his chest and the remaining clothes he had on. His vision seared white before cutting to black. He faintly felt himself being wrapped up in his coat and lifted. He felt someone carry him into the backseat of their car. He drifted off to sleep.

Jason woke up a few hours later to be met with the sleeping faces of his lovers. He stood and made his way to the bathroom. He looked into his reflection and just about died on the spot. Across his forehead was the words "Gayson Dweeb" accompanied by a dick drawn on either cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there's any typos or grammar issues because I did not proof read this hecc


End file.
